A Troubled Night
by DaemonS1gn
Summary: Daniel's nightmares get the best of him one night. He accepts the invitation of Alexander to join him in his room, but is this a grave mistake? (Written for SilviaNintendara)
1. Intentions

Amnesia Fiction: A Troubled Night

**Written for SilviaNintendara**

_Water rushed over the man's head, plunging him downwards. The S.S Hortensia's lights shone dimly, a small beacon of hope as the drowning man desperately paddled water to reach it. Another forceful ocean wave submerged his head and he sputtered to breathe. The salt water burning his nostrils. _

"_Help!" he cried. In this furious storm no one would hear him. Even they had hearing as keen as a bat's. The ebony sky acted as a black hole, doubled with the navy blue ocean. Suddenly, something wrapped around the man's ankle, and he was pulled down at an incredible speed. Wildly kicking to free himself, his foot made contact with the foreign object and it immediately let go. Clambering through the water to reach the surface, the man broke through and inhaled a massive gulp. What had just attacked him? The man decided not to waste time thinking about it as he slapped water trying to reach the ship. Then, as if back for revenge, the thing attacked him again, this time pulling him down and refusing to let go. The man could not do a thing as the cold water began to freeze his limbs. Like a trapped wild cat, he thrashed around in the water. A strange feeling came over him as the water turned dry, and was replaced with air…_

"_Daniel…" a voice called from the void. _

Daniel gasped and opened his eyes to see a faint glowing candle. Behind it was The Baron of Brennenburg, Alexander. He was dressed in elegant night robes.

"Still having nightmares I see." he said nonchalantly, straightening up.

"Yes," Daniel panted, "they come every night."

"I know. Your feral shrieking and screaming can be heard on the next floor where I study. You are disturbing my servants." he scolded, his eyes were dark where the candlelight did not shine. It was an eerie thing look upon.

"I'm sorry. I've tried everything Dr. Tate suggested."

"Perhaps. Why don't you spend the night with me. If you begin to have nightmares I shall wake you before they go too far." he offered, moving toward the door.

"All right." Daniel agreed, slipping out of bed. He then realized his night clothes were soaked in sweat.

"Perhaps you should change, I do not fancy a moist bed." Alexander sneered, the candlelight grew dim as he moved down the corridor. Daniel wrenched the shirt from his body and quickly pulled on fresh clothes before the light faded completely.

Brennenburg was surprisingly busy the more Alexander and Daniel moved away from this chambers. The servants were busy in the dark, and Daniel tried to keep his head by not looking. Their faces were quite gruesome to look upon. Many of them went quiet as they passed, and a few uttered disturbing growls. Daniel sought to Alexander's side for comfort.

Alexander's room was grand and elegant as much as he was himself. Daniel looked up in awe at the cathedral ceilings and towering bookshelves. The bed was massive, and coated in luxurious blankets and furs.

"Try not to be nuisance then, I do have a lot to accomplish." Alexander warned, moving back to the small workplace he had set up on the bed. A few layers of parchment were spread across the wrinkled surface. Daniel crawled beneath the many sheets of blankets and nestled in. The Baron paid him little attention as he began to work.

After a few minutes of laying with his eyes closed, Daniel realized he could not get to sleep. Sitting up and leaning back against the headboard, he eyed Alexander's work. Much of the text was in German, he had no knowledge of the language. Rubbing his eyes he gave a frustrated sigh.

"Having trouble getting to sleep now, Daniel?" Alexander gazed at him. His eyes looked oddly…hungry from over the rim of his reading glasses.

"Uh, yes. I am."

"Well then," the baron left the bed, "I can make a cup of herbal tea if that helps." he offered.

"Oh, yes please." Daniel flushed, feeling odd from being waited on by this older man. Alexander mixed the tea in plain view, then he turned to block Daniel's view from the cup. Turning around after adding something, he brought over two cups. He held out a plate. Daniel cautiously took one, murmuring a thank you. For a while, the young Englishman stared into the cup. _I wonder…_He thought. He snuck a look at the baron, who was sipping from his cup without worry.

"Drink it Daniel, before it gets cold or you will have wasted it." he snapped without looking. Daniel flinched slightly, before taking a hesitant sip. In thirty seconds, he had downed the tea.

"There, what did you think? It was poisoned?" Alexander chuckled. Daniel froze. _Why would he say that after I had drunken it? _

"No, of course not." he lied. Scooting away from the baron, he placed the empty cup on the nightstand. In about a few minutes, Daniel's vision grew blurry, and his body numb. Soon after that, his body fell limp against the mattress. Alexander's eyes slowly roved over to the young man. Setting down his tea and moving the parchments aside, he grabbed Daniel's body and pulled him closer.

"Now, let's see what you have under these clothes shall we?" he purred sinisterly.

Daniel lurched awake, and was instantly blinded by sunlight. _Oh gosh, I must've overslept. _

"Come on, Daniel!" an impatient voice from the door snapped. It was Alexander, standing fully clothed in his robes and glaring.

"Sorry, that tea must've been too strong for me." The baron chuckled lowly.

"Oh, no, it was to perfection." he mumbled.

"What did you say?" Daniel asked.

"I said move along or I shall leave without you. We're burning daylight." Alexander began to leave the room. Just before he left, he poked half his head from behind the door.

"And Daniel…" he said oddly, "I believe you should have that cut on your hip tended to."

A Troubled Night


	2. Breakfast with the Baron

Daniel did not rush through the Victorian style corridors. He took his time gawking foolishly at everything. Whenever a servant happened to go by, he would push himself into the wall and look away, cringing at the horrid noises that emitted from them. The young Englishman was in no hurry to find Alexander. Although, the Baron usually had breakfast on the highest balcony, overlooking a great stretch of Prussia. The servants avoided the higher levels of the castle, for the light streamed in easily over the trees and permeated through the towering window panes. Daniel surmised that they did not enjoy light at all. The creatures were found most often in the archives, or darker parts of the castle.

After climbing another mountainous case of stairs, Daniel halted to rest. The room beyond was where Alexander would be. The man gave a shudder. _What happened the other night? Did he put something into my tea? Or was I just exhausted? _Getting to his feet, he grasped the curved knob and pulled the door out to enter. He could see the veranda doors open, revealing a wooden table covered in breakfast items. To the left of the doors, where a sliver of darkness dwelled, a servant stood, pushing himself into the shadows. It watched Daniel with curiosity as the man walked by, head down. _I'll be watching his every move this time. _He promised. Stepping out into the glowing sunshine, he looked to Alexander. The old man sat elegantly, his white hair without a strand out of place, and sipping a shot glass of…whiskey Daniel had to assume.

"Whiskey at this time, Alexander?" Daniel inquired, sitting down, he hungrily eyed the bacon, still sizzling with heat. Somewhere in a tree two angry birds tittered to one another.

"If you had any mind for time, Daniel," the baron said, gazing up to the sun, "you would see that it is nearly eleven in morning." the Englishman flinched in surprise.

"Is it really?" he stuttered. The Baron chuckled deeply and humorlessly.

"Yes, and I've already attended to fixing the study in the west hall. As you were still sleeping quite soundly." he murmured, taking another entire shot. The whiskey bottle was nearly three fourths empty. _And he still isn't drunk. _Daniel thought.

"Well don't sit there like a bump on a log, Daniel, help yourself then get to work!" Alexander ordered briskly, it had startled Daniel.

"Oh, thank you." he said. Alexander gave a humph of acknowledgment. The Englishman added some food to a small plate and reached for the kettle of tea. Suddenly, he froze. _What's in it this time? _He jested grimly. Pulling away, he began to wonder if anything else had been tampered with. _Oh what am I getting so paranoid about? I was probably hallucinating if nothing. _He thought. Pouring some tea into his cup, his mind rolled around back to what Alexander had said earlier. About the cut on his hip. _How did he know? I got that working outside, there's no reason why he should've seen it. _

"Alexander…" he began slowly, unsure of how to word this. He did not want to set anything off.

"What?" the baron responded.

"This morning…when you said I should get the cut on my hip tended to…why?" _That was horrible. I've probably offended him. _Alexander glared.

"Well Daniel, cuts can get infected. I assume you received such an injury while fixing the doors down below, am I wrong?"

"No, but-"

"I'm only concerned for your safety, Daniel, but if you do not want my sympathy you will not have it!" he snapped, highly irritated. _I've offended him. _

"I-I understand, sorry I just…never mind…" Daniel cringed, finishing off his breakfast.

A few tense and silent minutes died away before the Baron snapped his fingers. The servant from the shadows came into view, shying away from the intense rays of the sun.

"Take Daniel down to the machine room. I want that damn elevator back in use before dusk." he ordered sharply. The creature whimpered and began to hurry back into the room, desperate to escape the light. Daniel lurched from his chair and went to follow before he lost track of it.

"Daniel," Alexander said. The man halted inside.

"Yes, Alexander?" the old man stood up and sauntered to Daniel. He stood impressively taller than the Englishman. His long and skeletal fingers slipped around his chin.

"I'll be down later to check on your progress." he whispered, leaning close. Daniel shrunk back an inch.

"Yes." he said stupidly. Alexander gave a chuckle, this one amused, and different.

"Go." he said, turning away. Daniel nodded, and darted off to find the servant. _What a strange man!_


	3. That Odd Feeling

Daniel followed the disfigured servant all the way to the machine room far below the castle. It was dead silent, for none of the machinery was currently in operating stages. A few dimly lit lanterns guided them down the spiraling stairs. The disgruntled servant then began to hurry away, far from Daniel, muttering and growling unintelligibly to itself.

"All right, let's get to work!" he said to himself. He lifted a large cogwheel, holding it up to his face and studying it.

"Hmmm…" he hummed. "Maybe I should've paid more attention to Herbert's stories." he thought. _What was wrong with Alexander this morning? I cannot believe that merely inquiring how he knew of my injury would upset or offend him. After all, the only way he would be able to see an injury on my hip is if - _A loud bang jolted him out of this thoughts, and his skin. He waited for a moment, hiding in a tangle of pipes. It was silent for an eternity, but Daniel strained to hear anything else. A small shudder danced over his skin as his heart thudded in anticipation. _I must be hearing things. _He thought, rising to his feet. Stepping back over the pipes he went to install the cogwheel onto the spoke. The hair on the back of his neck suddenly rose.

"Daniel." a deep voice had the young man shrieking as he whipped around to face a rather apathetic Alexander.

"Fooling around will not be tolerated." he said. Reaching into his coat pocket he pulled out a slip of stained and battered parchment. "I found this in an advanced mechanics manual. I believe it would be quite beneficial to you. I also came down here to assist you. Perhaps it would expedite this task. I have another for you anyhow." he said. His voice was calming to Daniel as he bent forward and picked up the cogwheel that had lurched out of his hands when Alexander frightened him.

"R-right, thank you." he said, positioning it just right. Alexander took a seat on a box and unraveled the paper.

"I'll instruct you." he spoke. Looking to a lever, he ordered, "turn that down, or else the entire machine will backfire upon turning it on." Daniel frowned slightly, but did as he was told. He felt Alexander's piercing gaze on his body. "Have you filled the burner with coal?"

"Yes, I have." he responded coolly.

"Is it on?"

"Well, yes…"

"Turn it off you fool!" Alexander snapped.

"Right, right!" Daniel scampered over and pulled the giant lever down. Alexander's eyes rarely left Daniel, not even to read from the instructions.

After an hour of serving Alexander's every beck and whim, Daniel fell to the floor, sweating and exhausted. Alexander hadn't moved since he sat down, until now. He rose.

"Well done, Daniel…" he smiled eerily. His hands slipped beneath Daniel's arms and lifted him up with impressive strength for an old man. Putting his right arm tightly around Daniel's shoulders, he led him upstairs.


	4. Unnerving Gestures

In the parlor, Daniel was offered sweets and tea. He politely refused everything. In his mind, he was uncertain of Alexander's bizarre motives lately. The sun was still streaming in with it's last few bands of light. All of the servants were absent from this floor.

"Here you are Daniel." Alexander purred. He seemed to be in a most gleeful mood this evening. Daniel couldn't help but be suspicious.

"The archives are next if you were interested." he took a sip of the tea. Daniel sniffed his carefully. It smelled quite ordinary.

"It's vanilla tea, Daniel. The scent is rather absent." he said, almost reading the Englishman's thoughts. Daniel smiled awkwardly.

"Right." he mumbled. The window beside them was open and a frequent warm breeze would rustle his hair. But not Alexander's. He was sitting just out of shot of the breezes.

"Your cheeks are rather flushed." he noticed, starting Daniel. "Are you feeling well?" he smiled oddly and took another sip.

"I'm fine, t-the tea's hot."

"Mmm, but you haven't even taken a sip." Daniel froze. His heart thudded a little faster.

"Don't lie to me Daniel. There's no one around for miles…you don't have to lie to me." he gave a leery gaze from over his teacup. Daniel slowly took a sip. Just before the liquid entered his mouth, he pursed his lips together. He pretended to swallow and set it down.

"It's good." he said. Alexander gave a large grin, evidently he believed the young man had taken a drink. Suddenly, he leapt to his feet. Daniel flinched slightly and watched him. The Baron made his way around the Englishman's chair, setting his fingers delicately upon his tense shoulders.

"You are a pleasing person, Daniel." he spoke. Slowly, his fingers began to rub his skin around. "I was afraid this would not follow through to my standards, but we seemed to have surpassed them." his fingers ground deep into Daniel's aching muscles. The sensation had his eyes closing. _What is he doing!? _He wondered, though it felt really good at the moment. Alexander's hands slid down his back, a little lower…

Instantly, Daniel shot off his chair. Alexander looked taken aback as he stared idly at him.

"Uh, I have to use the privy." he said in a rush as he took off to the door.

"Daniel-" Daniel didn't stay a moment longer. He had shut the door and bolted off down the corridor, rounding into a room and hiding there for a brief moment. From the room he had just escaped, he heard the door open. _Thank the lord I hid in here. If I didn't he would still see me barreling down the corridor. _After a tense minute, he heard the door finally close shut. Cautiously, he poked his head around the corner. Nothing. Letting out a heavy sigh, he went to the the Entrance Hall.


	5. Roused Suspicion

Daniel lingered around for a bit. Pretending to be absolutely fascinated by the objects around him. Anything that would delay him in returning to Alexander. _He is acting strange. _Daniel thought idly. _Well, stranger than usual _. He passed a statue of a twisted stone snake with a infant's face on the end. Daniel shuddered and moved faster down the carpeted corridor. _At least the servant seem to have dispersed. Must be getting late. I should probably get to bed soon…although…the nightmares…will they return? _

He managed to stumble back into the study, where coincidently, Alexander was placidly examining a few scrolls, maps and assorted documents.

"Ah, Daniel, there you are." He said, voice stern and far from the lusty rasps earlier.

"Oh, yes…I, uh was using the privy."

"I know. You told me before you bolted out of here like a lunatic. I was only trying to help you relax, but if you want to flap around like a demented bird, so be it." Daniel felt a sharp sting in his chest. _He can make one feel guilty about anything. _

"My apologies, Alexander. I was a bit flighty. The servants startle me."

"Really? You don't seem to have much of a problem with them when I'm around?" He shrugged absently and continued scrawling a note in German.

"Well come sit if you must. No reason to linger about by the door." his voice almost as if he had pushed him forward.

"If you insist." he said politely. Alexander waved his hand low, gesturing toward some tea and coffee.

"Help yourself, it's an exceptional brew." he complimented, giving a rather warm smile. Daniel shook his head.

"No thank you." Alexander smirked and propped a book against a vase.

"Suit yourself, but you'll regret it later." he smiled, still scribbling. Daniel's eyes searched his…stabbing into Alexander's eyes, desperately searching for deception. Those warm brown eyes hid nothing. Daniel sighed and argued in his head. _All right, this is incredibly risky…and foolish…_He wanted to strike himself. _If the tea is another sleep inducing concotion I will never drink here again! And if not, then maybe I'm just going insane. _He shivered to that last thought. _Preposterous, but I must know the truth. And I cannot ask him. _He poured himself some gingery smelling tea and took a big sip, tasting and savoring it in his mouth, searching for something awry. Alexander did not notice, nor did he pay much attention to him. Daniel undid the buttons on his coat, stripping it quietly. Alexander glanced up for a moment, his expression indifferent.

"I-it's a bit hot in here." Daniel explained himself. Alexander shrugged a shoulder half heartedly.

"I suppose. But I haven't moved myself in a good hour." he said. Daniel blushed, feeling foolish, but he needed to investigate.

"What time is it?" he asked, merely curious this time. Alexander glanced over his shoulder.

"Quarter to twelve." he answered.

"Already? Well, I suppose I should turn in now." he said, rising up from the chair.

"Indeed." Alexander began to answer him brusquely. Then his face contorted as if he discovered something incredible.

"How are your nightmares? Subsided?" Daniel's chest soared.

"No. They're still frequent and frightening."

"I see." the baron crossed his legs and tilted a book up to copy the page.

"You may return to your chambers if you feel comfortable." he offered. Daniel's brow furrowed.

"I'll think about it. I don't want to slip into the habit again."

"Well, you're free to stay in my room if you are too disturbed to remain alone." Daniel nodded, feeling slightly victorious.

"Thank you. May I tonight?"

"Yes, yes, but do keep quiet. I have a many things to do into the later hours of the night." He responded, still not looking as Daniel changed over into looser clothing to sleep.

"I won't be a nuisance." he said, keeping his eyes on the baron to see if he would peek at him undressing. He didn't. The more he failed to catch him at something suspicious or unusual, the more foolish he felt. He tucked deep into the soft dry blankets of the bed and picked a book up from the nightstand, pretending to read. He couldn't read it if he tried. It was all in some Russian or Prussian text. He kept his eyes over the top, watching Alexander from the far side of the room.

Another hour had passed of Daniel just staring blankly at him. He leaned back against the bed, the frames creaking slightly. Alexander flinched and turned.

"I thought you went to sleep a great while ago? What ails you?" Daniel shook his head.

"I just thought I'd read for a bit." he lied. Alexander gave a sly sneer.

"That book is in Russian, Daniel, I highly doubt you could if you tried." the Englishman shivered. _So he knows? _

"Well, it doesn't hurt to try…" he said. Alexander turned back around.

"Sleep Daniel, you have much to accomplish tomorrow." he insisted. Daniel smiled deviously as another idea entered his mind. He would pretend to sleep and wait for the baron to make a move. He only hoped he didn't really fall asleep.

He waited another twenty minutes before he froze, hearing the chair creak from the other side. Alexander's boots walked to the wardrobe. Daniel listened to him change clothes, and make his way barefoot back to the bed. It sank opposite of him as the baron slipped into bed. Daniel waited…a touch…a sound….nothing. He waited a good ten minutes before speaking,

"Alexander?" he whispered it. Nothing. "Alexander?" he tried slightly louder. The baron started snoring lightly, deeply asleep. _Well…I guess I'm safe…tonight…Maybe I'm overreacting…_He rolled his eyes at his foolish thoughts and nestled in to sleep. The bed sunk behind him. His eyes shot open in the dark. He was frozen in place. It sunk all the way to his back. He could feel some mass behind him. He forced himself not to flinch as a warm hand rested on his hip, sliding up his waist and wrapping around him. He felt himself being pulled back against him. A head rested behind his, breathing deeply. _I-is he asleep? Or awake? _Daniel couldn't move as his mind raced in fear, wondering what Alexander was doing…


End file.
